Wolf's Journey
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Timber Wolf is kidnapped and put into a fighting ring broadcast across the planets. How is all this affecting Phantom Girl? And What will she do to get him back? Full summary in side. Enjoy! Also, 7-12-13 I changed the title from "Wolve's" To "Wolf's".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hunted...

Disclaimer: You should already know I don't own LoSH cause there's a disclaimer here. This story does not follow the comic-verse where Timber Wolf is thought to be dead and gains more lupine attributes. I made this as a root for a story I was writing in which Timber Wolf gets Phantom Girl pregnant...I've already started on the first chapter and it seems good so far.

Just to keep up; "Talking", 'Thinking', 'Talking out loud by accident", '*Telepathy*'

Also: This takes place after the series, so most of the villains aren't around anymore(Cough-Emperiex-cough), also there will be some OOCness. I may have gotten inspiration for this chapter/and story from Chronicles of Riddick.

**Summary:**

Timber Wolf is captured/kidnapped by intergalactic poachers and taken to a fighting ring that broadcast across the planets. What will become of him? Will the Legion find him before it's to late? How is all of this effecting Phantom Girl? And what will she do to get him back? Main pair: TWxPG with hinted SGxLL and one sided OCxTW. Rated 'T' for blood, language, violence, etc. all that sh*t.

Brin/Timber Wolf's p.o.v.

Date: Oct. 25, 3003

Time: 12:32:41 AM

'I don't know why...but ever sense that mission almost a month ago I feel like there's been a cold blade being pressed to back of my neck when ever I'm out. I managed to keep it hidden from Saturn Girl. But I've been waking up in the middle of the night, all because I 'feel' that cold blade is pressing down more and more every time I go out for more than two hours. But I ain't no idiot, I know what this feeling is.

I'm being watched.

It's an all too familiar feeling for me; Having lived on Rahl for nearly two years does that to you, makes you alert. Too alert for life in the city. That's why I usually take the missions that go off planet and take awhile to get there. They give me some quiet time, some time to think, but not to much since on Rahl an actual eclipse occurs more times than silence. To much much and you know something's up...or you get the feeling that something is...'

Turning away from my Holo-Journal, I silently leaped over my bed and across the room as the door 'silently' slid open with my right hand raised to slash the intruder only to for it to stop half an inch from where Cham's face was a split second ago before him and Karate Kid jumped back a couple feet with scared looks on their faces.

"Woah. Bri-I mean Timber Wolf calm down.", Cham said with wide eyes and judging by the way the little spikes on his head were pointing up he was ready to change in a moments notice.

"Are you okay?", Karate Kid asked taking a small timid step closer. I couldn't blame'm I didn't really know the answer myself.

"Yeah. Sorry, I...Just haven't been gettin' enough sleep is all.", I'm not all to good at lying, but I wasn't exactly lying I was only saying part of the truth. I've got enough sleep to be rested but not calm. There's a difference.

"Well...Saturn Girl and the others sent us to tell you about a meeting about that mission a month ago, since we can't use the rings cause someone might have tapped into the frequency. They said it had something to do with those intergalactic poachers we just heard about. Said they've been bouncing from system to system abducting males and females of "Certain" species for...something.", Cham said, they obviously didn't tell him or Karate Kid. It must have been something that they could seriously get hurt doing or worse killed. Thought the of it nearly sent a shudder threw me. _Nearly_ being a key word.

"Okay, just give me a sec and I'll be right out.", I said as I closed the door back and walked over to the still open holographic journal and closed it, saving my previous entry. Brainy had given them out to every legion member so they could vent on stuff that they considered private or if they just couldn't talk about it with any one else. With that done I walked out the door and down the hall with Cham on my right and Karate Kid on my left.

Half way there Cham turned to me and said, "T, you know you can tell us if something is wrong, right?".

"Yes. We are your friends, you can tell us if somethings bothering you.", Karate Kid said in a tone just like Cham's.

With a sigh I reached over and placed a hand on each ones shoulder closest to me and said, "You guys are more than just friends, your like the little brothers I never had. If I ever find out either of you told anyone I said that, I'm gonna knock you both into your golden years and leave you there.", I said with a bit of humor and a smirk. Cham and Karate Kid just chuckled as we continued down the hall.

*On a building two miles away*

Several large bulky figures stood atop a tall building while observing the Legion of Super Heroes headquarters with special binocular like tools.

One male with slightly tanned skin, shortcut red hair and rugged sideburns turned to the blond one who sat crouched in front of them at the ledge of the building with a carnivorous grin plastered on his face, The Leader, and said in a thickly accented voice, "S'cuse me boss,", that caused 'Boss' to turn around, right eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Ye sure we makin' a good, safe bet on this...this 'Timber Wolf'? He is one o' them Legion runts and from what I done heard, a damn strong one.", Said the red haired male in somewhat concerned tone of voice. This earned a chuckle from the leader and most of the group minus a black haired female with her hair pulled back into a short, curly ponytail whilst she slowly ran her finger along the razor sharp edge of one of her many hunting/throwing knives. A habit she did when thinking.

It went unnoticed as the chuckling died down and the boss walked over and placed a callused and somewhat dirty hand on the red heads shoulder saying, "Oi Ros, ha ya worry so damn much I wonder whether I got two girls on this team or three(A/N: No offense ladies, he's just an ass.).", that didn't go well as a split second later a knife went sailing past his left cheek by less than a centimeter, which left a tingling feeling lingering on the hairs of his five o' clock shadowed cheek. Bringing a hand up to rub the tingling away, he smirked at the seething female who glared a him from where she sat, arm still extended from when she had thrown the knife to purposely graze his cheek instead of slice the skin just over the artery in his neck. Why she made that chose, she'll never know. The pale, slightly taller brunette female next to her looked about ready to draw her gun.

"A love tap...for me? Ah, I'm flattered, Reema, really I am.", He said, grinning with all the cockiness of sarcastic drunk asshole despite how he was sober at the moment. The female, Reeda, simply gave him a mock grin before rolling her eyes with a scoff muttering, "You wish...".

His face suddenly dropped as he turned to a thin figure standing in the shadow of one of his ship's engines, almost invisible as they leaned against the under side of the large roach shaped ship. "Ya know, I consider eavesdroppin' a crime, specially when YOU eavesdrop on ME. Punishable by death, it is."

"Calm down, now, don't get ya balls in a twist...Not like ya have any." Said the figure as it walked out from beneath the ship to reveal a black suited male with multiple pieces of technology, no doubt stolen, attached to him. He just smirked at the agitated blond before he pulled out a a small green portable holo-screen and offered it to the rather peeved poacher leader before him. "This,", He gestured to the green holo-screen, "...Is the info on your target. It ain't complete, but it's enough. If you want more, Briks, then you'll need to pay extra.", with that the the leader, now recognized as Briks, swiftly snatched the tablet away from the high ranking Scavenger.

"Like hell I'll pay for more.", He said as he held the tablet in front of him and gave it a light squeeze, causing it to expand into a fully sized holo-screen filled with information on the target their "client" wanted them to find, "catch", and bring to his ship near the outer most region of The Milky Way Galaxy. Upon reading his brow creased, then wrinkled as his eyebrows shot up to the point where they both disappeared beneath his shortcut blond hair. Then to the relief, or misfortune, of his crew another carnivorous grin, this one wider than the previous and showing more teeth, reached both his ears as he chuckled lowly which sent a shudder up everyone's spine, including his own. Or that might have been his excitement at having, as he said in his words, 'Another fighter ripe for the pickin'.'. And with anyone knowing Briks that saying just meant, 'We're goin' to need some pain killers, body bags and a big casket...Throw in a small army while ya at it.', and that would just be getting information on where to find their target, fortunately they already knew where there target was.

But unfortunately they were only a quick run away from him...and a hell of a lot of "resistance".

Due to lack of better judgment the team of six gathered around Briks to get a look at what they were dealing with. And that's what lead to them reading the ENTIRE thing twice, maybe three times, with slacked jaws. Briks simply stared, still grinning, at the holo-screen before he locked gazes with the scavenger before and said, "Get ya lacks ready. We attack in five minutes!", he yelled obviously too loud as he quickly ran over to his ship with his crew following immediately whilst rubbing their ears.

*Legion Headquarters five minutes later*Timber Wolf p.o.v.

We were just about half way threw the meeting before there was an explosion and most of the tower shook violently. Not a second later the sirens and flashing red lights came on, sending me into an automatic high alert.

I felt the blood rush to my ears as they twitched and rotated. Closing my eyes I blocked out the frantic heartbeats of the others and blaring sirens and focused on listening to the lower levels. And that's when I heard it, the almost non-perceptible hum of a hover pack and the much more perceptible sound of footsteps. They were on the first floor and nearing one of the elevators.

We were being attacked...

A/N: Next chapter the fight. Timber Wolf gets captured and wakes up in a different place. Romance will start soon, I promise. REVIEW! Please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captured...

Disclaimer: You're not gonna see this up anymore.

Just to keep up; "Talking", 'Thinking', 'Talking out loud by accident", '*Telepathy*'

Also: This takes place after the series, so most of the villains aren't around anymore(Cough-Emperiex-cough), also there will be some OOCness. I may have gotten inspiration for this chapter/and story from Chronicles of Riddick.

**BTW: I'm gonna have Superman X paired with an OC of mine that I thought up recently. Her names Sonic Girl, you'll learn more about her later. Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

Timber Wolf is captured/kidnapped by intergalactic poachers and taken to a fighting ring that broadcast across the planets. What will become of him? Will the Legion find him before it's to late? How is all of this effecting Phantom Girl? And what will she do to get him back? Main pair: TWxPG with hinted SGxLL and one sided OCxTW. Rated 'T' for blood, language, violence, etc. all that sh*t.

Enjoy!

No p.o.v.

The Legion was quick to respond, and were immediately flying toward the section of their headquarters that Brainy had said was the source of the explosion. The sound of firing weapons was becoming more pronounced over the wine of the sirens. But for two of the legionnaires, the sound was nearly overwhelming to their sensitive ears. It wasn't easy to block out loud noises when you were flying past the sirens two at a time on either side of you. Timber Wolf and Superman X(41st century) weren't exactly friends or enemies, simply comrades but if they had to agree on one thing: It was that the sirens were too damn loud.

As the legion neared the bottom level of the building they were greeted by what could only be described as a war zone. A few legionnaires, Cham, Karate Kid, and Nemesis kid were fighting off a hoard of scavengers, and it seemed that no matter how many scavengers you knocked down twenty more would appear through the large hole in the front of the room edged with burnt rock and metal. Immediately every one was on fighting but holding back just enough so that they wouldn't accidentally bring the whole building down on top of them, seeing as how only a few of them could actually survive something like that...

A few scavengers noticed their arrival and begin firing. Superman and Timber Wolf were the first to throw themselves into the fighting. Superman brought out his sabers(The yellow shield/blade things on his hands.) and immediately started to slice their weapons, but they seemed to have thought ahead and were immediately pulling out bigger, badder looking weapons. Weapons that had Superman using his energy shield, not so much to protect himself but more to protect everyone else from the potentially deadly blasts.

In a gray, black, brown, and orange blur, Timber Wolf rushed behind them and knocked them all out with a few swift swipes curtesy of his "Were-wolf" form. It really paid to have a super predator locked inside you. But that was the exact reason this was happening...

Releasing his shield, Superman then shot a precise beam of red lasers from his eyes, effectively taking out several large guns aimed at Timber Wolf's back, at the same time knocking out the holders of said guns with the explosions. Changing back, Timber Wolf gave him a quick nod in gratitude which Superman returned before turning and speeding away to take care of a few scavengers who were trying to make a break for the elevator.

Timber Wolf then felt a blast hit him in the shoulder and rolled out the way as several other laser blast flew through the air where he was just a second ago. Good thing his healing was near instant because judging from the small bit of blood staining his shirt that those blasters weren't set to stun. With a growl he lept into the air avoiding the badly aimed blast as they zoomed past him, and with the swift ferocity that gave him his name he went to work taking out scavengers left and right. He noticed that he was moving toward the hole in the wall while doing so but paid it no mind, 'If I can keep'em back long enough, maybe we can get the upper hand.'.

It seemed like the more you took out the more rushed in through the doors.

And for some reason...that cold blade feeling came back with avengence...

-Outside in Briks' ship-

Looking at the holo-screen showing Timber Wolf fighting the scavengers, Briks couldn't help but exclaim, "Look at'm go! Now he's the reason I love this job! Ros, get the containment unit ready! Reema! You and Tahlia get those tranqs ready!", Turning to the slightly smaller young man with spiked black hair he grinned, "Alec, your coming with me! I know just how to get his attention!", Alec just smirked before he lifted his gun up to his shoulder. You could tell by it's look that it wasn't a hunting gun of any planet. It served a different purpose..."Lets bag'em.", was all he said as Brik grinned his carnivorous grin and pressed a button that opened the hatch.

"Everybody get into position!", And with that said he jumped out of the invisible ship and began to run at the Legion Tower. Alec, Reema and Tahlia following closely...

-With Timber Wolf-

'What the hell!', That's all Timber Wolf managed to think as he dodged twenty or so more blast with various leaps, ducks, and twist that would have put most people's backs out of commision for sure. Good thing he wasn't like 'most people'. He was just barely human.

The fight had shifted dramatically in the past minute at first the legion were sure they were going to comeout victorious on this one, like they had so many times before. But it seemed like as soon as Timber Wolf had gotten closer to the whole the scavengers tactic had changed completely. They had formed a near perfect circle around him and weren't letting up. They were firing in near perfect unison and managed to land a few shots that only slowed him down a small bit, but his healing took care of that.

Several scavengers were sent flying as a resounding boom echoed around the large room. Sonic Girl had managed to hold off the few scavengers that had managed to get past Superman. The blue and black suited brunette was sending shock wave after shock wave of blue energy at the scavenger hoard, but wasn't making the best progress of all of them. She was tiring quickly due to the nature of her powers. As luck would have it a dark blue and red blur with yellow streaks took out the scavengers about to shoot her in the back. She turned around after knocking out a few remaining scavengers only to find her self being stared down upon by a pair of intense green and black eyes. "Be careful.", was all Superman said before he blurred away to assist a few others, leaving a slightly relieved and flushed Sonic Girl to takeout the scavengers who were regaining consciousness.

Timber Wolf was currently being forced away from the others but was more focused on dodging the blast as well as taking out scavengers in the process.

Phantom Girl appeared not too far from him and took out a few scavengers with swift kicks to the head before she went phantom and flew threw a few of the weapons causing them to explode and knock out nearby scavengers. She saw Timber wolf and noticed a blonde man wearing a black sleeveless shirt, gray pants, and black boots crouching near the hole in the wall with a large weapon propped up on his shoulder...aimed at the unsuspecting back of Timber Wolf! Almost immediately she flew at Timber Wolf, yelling, "Timber Wolf loo-", but her yell was cut short as the blonde man turned to her with an evil grin plastered on his face before he pulled the trigger and sent a RPG(Rocket Propelled Grenade) at her. Instinctively she went phantom allowing the grenade to pass right through her, only to whip around as the grenade hit the pillar like structure in the middle of room, the explosion catching everyone's attention.

But because she had turned she didn't see the blonde man step aside as a slightly smaller black haired young man stepped through the hole with a large bazooka looking gun. She didn't see the weapon as it charged up a ball of quivering greenish white energy. She didn't see the young man pull the trigger. All she saw was a bright white flash of light as the ball of energy exploded against her intangible back knocking her out instantly. Timber Wolf saw Phantom Girl's limp falling form and immediately ran to catch her, blind to the blasts as they sailed past him. As she was ten feet from the ground he leaped, catching her in his arms as he curled around her absorbing the shock as he landed on his back and rolled so he landed on his feet.

The scent of burned fabric, flesh, and blood entered his nose and unlocked something dark. Something buried deeper than his inner animal, something...Primal.

"Timber Wolf!", Brainiac5 yelled as he stretched over the renewed fighting to get to them, activating his purple forcefield, "Is...Is she...?", He questioned not wanting the wrong reply.

"She's alive,", Timber Wolf said his voice emotionless as he looked at her sleeping face, so peaceful. The look in his eyes changed as he looked at the worried coluan, setting Phantom Girl down on her side gently "Stay with her,", he said/commanded with his red slitted pupils widening a bit. Brainy looked like he was about to abject but the look in Timber Wolf's eyes told him otherwise. All it took was a small nod from the blonde coluan and timber Wolf whipped around, a faint popping noise being emitted as his bones and muscles shifted and his features changed and he suddenly began to grow taller, wider and heavier. Brainy momentarily dropped the force field long enough for Timber Wolf to run into the hoard of scavengers on all fours, his were-wolf form visible amongst the now scattering scavengers. As Timber Wolf disappeared through the hole in the wall, Brainy looked at the badly burned back of the unconscious Phantom Girl and quickly morphed his hands into various medical equipment, all the while thinking, 'Please, don't do anything to rash Timber Wolf.'

-With Timber Wolf-

An animal. That's all that could be said to describe me at the moment. An animal, going on nothing but pure instinct and rage.

I was taking out scavengers left and right, with a cold swiftness that didn't come from a human heart, but an animalistic blood lust. They had hurt my love, my heart and I was going to have their blood as retribution, as payment for what they did to her. My Tinya. My ma-

I was pulled from my thoughts as a grenade exploded against my back, burning the fabric of my shirt and char my fur, but my skin was safe. I whipped around and saw them. The blonde haired man and the black spiky haired guy next to him, both holding guns at the ready, both grinning. With a growl I lunged at them, my claws and paws/hands slamming into and cracking the ground a split second too late. They were quick but I wouldn't give up. I swiped at them and lunged as fast and hard as I could but my efforts kept falling short of catching them.

They were firing their weapons every chance they got but my skin was thicker, one of the benefits. I finally managed to catch the blonde with a swipe that took his legs out from under him, but as I drew my hand up and was about to kill this bastard, I felt a needle pierce the skin of my now shirtless back and roared in pain. I was about to turn around when i felt probably a dozen more hit me in my left side, closer to the heart and lungs. Tranquilizer darts, I could tell because I felt a warm liquid seeping from the needles into my system, spreading out to every reachable area, just like the ones used to try and capture me back on Rawl.

I managed to turn around only to see two girls, a brunette and a ebony(black haired), standing their with smirks on their lips. My senses were starting to blur as I felt my thoughts start to slow down as a result of the tranquilizers. Everything blurred into one big mess of colors and shades, but I could still here a ship as it hovered over me and there was a hiss. Suddenly I felt tentacles of metal wrap around me and lift me up toward what I think is the ship.

With my last bit of will and consciousness I let out a roar, and I felt my body start to change back to my barely human self.

-With the Legion-

The roar reached their ears as the last of scavengers were knocked unconscious. Superman, being the fastest, rushed out only to see the retreating scavengers and what looked like a battle field of cracked earth and abandoned weapons. But...no Timber Wolf...

A golden glint nearby caught his eye and he rushed over to it only to get a have dreadful feeling sweep over him although it didn't quite show.

There on the ground before him was a cracked Legion ring and belt.

-Some time(days) later-

With a groan, Timber Wolf awoke up to pure darkness. But thanks to his enhanced senses, his eye sight allowed him to find his way around just enough to know there wasn't a door.

He had moved to the center of the room when suddenly the floor slid out from under him, blinding him as he dropped into a brightly lit...forest?

One thought was on his mind, "Where the hell am I?", He didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Your new home."

...

A/N: I know not as dramatic as you all hoped but it's been a while and my muse still hurts from that case of Writers Block. Any who...

Where is Timber Wolf and what does this voice mean by 'New Home'? Who is this voice? Is Phantom Girl alright? Will you review so you know the answers? Just know you should...Oh yes, I forgot. Do you like it and want me to continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Brawl!

Just to keep up; "Talking", 'Thinking', 'Talking out loud by accident", '*Telepathy*'

Also: This takes place after the series, so most of the villains aren't around anymore(Cough-Emperiex-cough), also there will be some OOCness. I may have gotten inspiration for this chapter/and story from Chronicles of Riddick.

**BTW: I'm gonna have Superman X paired with an OC of mine that I thought up recently. Her names Sonic Girl, you'll learn more about her later. Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

Timber Wolf is captured/kidnapped by intergalactic poachers and taken to a fighting ring that broadcast across the planets. What will become of him? Will the Legion find him before it's to late? How is all of this effecting Phantom Girl? And what will she do to get him back? Main pair: TWxPG, SXxOC with hinted SGxLL and one sided OCxTW. Rated 'T' for blood, language, violence, etc. all that sh*t.

Enjoy!

Timber Wolf looked around as the voice echoed into the forest around him, making it more difficult for him pin pointing it's origin.

"Who's out there! And what do you mean my 'New Home'?", His voice was edged with a dangerous mixture of aggression, confusion and instinctive hatred. He didn't like being viewed, seen or thought of like or as an animal, and the owner of the voice had spoke like he was addressing a confused little puppy straight from the kennel.

"THIS,", The voice said, likely meaning the entire area, "IS your new home, my pet. And, you are the latest in my...", the voice stopped dramatically and Brin/Timber Wolf found himself not liking where this conversation was heading. "..._Collection_."

A deep primal growl rose from within Timber Wolf's chest and made it's way up his throat making it's presence known as he spoke, "I don't know who the hell you are, but let's get one fucking thing straight! I'm no one's fucking pet!", His voice thundered threw the forest as he spat the word as if it was the most revolting of vile poisons. Their was an eerie silence, and Timber Wolf's sensitive ears picked up the sound of weapons readying to fire then...

VWWIIIIRRRMM!

Timber Wolf jumped out of the way and on top of a large boulder as the electric whirling filled the air and white streaks of electricity shot from multiple areas around him hitting the ground with surprising force as a small crater formed from the impact. When the electricity ceased it left in it's place a steaming seven inch deep pit.

'Damn.', Timber Wolf thought with narrowing eyes.

"Forgive me, MY PET.", The voice spoke again, putting extra emphasis on _that_ word. "I'm not too fond of swearing and if you know best, you'll watch your tongue." That only seemed to push at Timber Wolf's nerves more.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was...", He took a large gulp of air and roared, "**FUCK YOU!**"

VWWIIIIRRRMM!

The streaks of electricity hit too fast to be dodged by anyone, and Timber Wolf was slammed into the ground as the electricity burned the fur and skin of his back. He roared out in pain, the sound echoing into the surrounding forest, reaching the ears of a few earlier inhabitants.

After what felt like an eternity, the electricity stopped. "Have we come to an agreement?", the voice said, but Timber Wolf was too out of breath to reply or even stand. He could only lay there and pant as his wounds began to quickly heal.

When he got out of here, someone was going to pay for putting him on this shit hole!

A darker part of him wanted to add on, 'And they'd pay in blood... **LOTS** of it, too!'.

"Good. Welcome to Brawl, Timber Wolf.", The voice finally said before communication ceased altogether.

'Dammit that hurt! When I get my hands on that scruffy nerf herding sprocker, I'll rip him three new ones and give'em some ventilation where his brain should be.', The thought gave him some peace of mind, but he still needed to wait for his wounds to heal. Good thing his bodily tissues and other things were far thicker and tougher than a natural born humans.

Any less and it would have been hell just to blink both eyes.

After about half an hour Timber Wolf's wound had healed and he could once again push himself up into a decent standing position. Though he had to lean against a tree for support, his senses were still working as well as they were before he was...wolf napped...

Suddenly a thought popped into his head, 'What happened to Phantom Girl?'. Upon realizing he wasn't doing to well himself he looked around at the forest surrounding him. There were plants and insects of various planets and systems, all here in this forest-no, on this planet. He looked up, and through the bright lights high above the forest floor he could see a star filled night sky, but he couldn't identify a single familiar constellation. And coming from someone whose had as many off planet missions as him and memorized dozens upon dozens of constellation that wasn't a good thing. He was not only off New Earth, he was on a completely new planet somewhere probably out of Legion Jurisdiction.

But what planet was he on? And why was he there at all, aside from being in some bastards 'collection'?

Looking at his hand and waist he realized that whoever had kidnapped him had removed his flight ring and Legion belt which had contained a powerful tractor.

'Great, looks like I'm stuck here. But where exactly is here?', At that moment his nostrils flared and he whirled around, dropping to one knee as he focused his senses on the forest area in front of him.

He had company. Good or bad was anyone's guess...

...

Talon was awoken by the sound of a thunderous roar echoing through out the forest, successfully waking her up from the semi pleasant sleep she was in prior to hearing it. Hands roaming the floor of the small cave closest to her, she found her small hand blaster and knife. Wiping the sleep from her eyes with her right forearm she looked out at the forest and slowly began to stalk towards the source of the sound.

'Must be a new fighter.', She thought as she guessed a roar like that would come from something or someone fairly bigger than a human.

But she'd fought bigger things in her two years of being on this hell of a prison planet.

-Legion Med-Bay-

Tinya grunted as she opened her eyes to the brightly lit lights of the Med-Bay. Her head was killing her and her back felt like she had red hot metal rods in the place of her spinal cavity. She immediately tried to sit up only for a wave of pain to shoot out from her back, making her grunt loudly before collapsing back onto the bed, shuddering as a light sweat covered her.

Not a second later she heard a zooming sound and within the time of a second, Superman X came into the room carrying a disgruntled looking Sonic Girl in his arms. She looked around slightly shocked for a second before she noticed the surprised looking Phantom Girl lying on the medical cot.

"P-Phantom Girl! You're awake!", She said blushing slightly as Superman set her down gently. Using her flight ring she flew over to Phantom Girl looking like she wanted to her hug her but remembered it would be best if she didn't, so she settled with placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Sonic Girl? What happened? All I remember is the scavengers attacking and me getting knocked out with something.", She said as a massive headache struck, with a blinding fury.

"Phantom Girl...you got shot with a Plasma Pulse Cannon, your lucky to be alive.", Sonic Girl said. "Those things were outlawed two decades ago because they destroyed cells like fire on paper."

"Plasma Pulse?", Phantom Girl said. She knew of a few things that could affect her power. Most energy based weapons couldn't harm her when she was solid, but that one weapon had not only hit her while she was intangible, it had knocked her out cold. If only she had been more careful when she tried to help Timber Wolf...

"You're lucky that your powers were active at the moment, Brainy said that you would've had a 30% chance of survival if you had been-", Kel found himself interrupted as Tinya shot up with a scared look on her face, not caring about the burning ache shooting from her possibly scarred back.

"Wait, where's Timber Wolf? Where's Brin?", She said as fear and worry for her teammate crept into her mind.

"Timber Wolf...", Kel tried to say but couldn't seem to find the right words. With a sigh he looked at her, sorrow showing in his green and black eyes, "Timber Wolf...wasn't found after the scavengers retreated. We have reason to believe that whoever hired them was after Timber Wolf, and used the battle as a coverup.", He then reached behind him and pulled out something dull and cracked.

It was Timber Wolf's Legion belt and flight ring.

Tinya went to grab them but Sonic Girl placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to ease her back onto the cot, which proved futile as Tinya was displaying surprising strength for a person waking from a three day coma after being shot and nearly killed.

"We have reason to believe whoever took him wanted him alive and unhurt.", Kel said as he stepped up and placed a hand on Tinya's shoulder, "We may have to cross reference several of our past missions to see if their are any possible enemies who would want revenge against Ti-Brin.", He managed to catch himself and use said comrades real name to show that he cared about Brin as well.

"Really?", She asked looking at him with wide gray eyes that he had to admit were kind of unnerving. Even with her attention on him, she was still struggling against Sonic Girl and it was clear that she felt the pain of using her back muscles right now.

"Yes.", He wasn't exactly lying, he was just telling her some of the details to calm her down.

'Saturn Girl get to the Med Bay, fast. Tinya's awake and she's fighting hard. Get Brainy in here too.', He mentally called out to the Titan telepath as he saw Sonic Girl throw up a force field around the smaller girl to hold her still. Fortunately Brainy had given her a pain killer that negated her powers by 50% so she couldn't go phantom at the moment until she healed. It was a safety procedure so she didn't worsen her wounds should she try to go through any thing or one.

He heard Brainy flying down the hall and mentally thanked Saturn Girl when the doors opened to reveal Brainy and Violet with several charts in their hands.

'There's part of the situation resolved.'

'And here comes the other part.', And before he could react Phantom Girl went limp into Shrinking Violets arms, just seconds before Saturn Girl flew through the med bay doors.

"I put her into a telepathically induced sleep. She'll be out for quite a while.", Said a rather groggy looking Saturn Girl. It was clear she wasn't feeling to well after having lost a teammate and good friend not too long ago.

"How long will she be out?", Sonic Girl asked, rubbing her sore left wrist where Phantom Girl had gripped her with a savage strength.

"A day at least, she's really taking this hard.", Saturn Girl said with a sigh as she lowered her hands from her head. The slight degree of empathy she got from her powers made it all the more easy for her to since her friends distress levels on the otherside of the Legion Tower.

Superman X watched Shrinking Violet Carefully readjust the blankets on Phantom Girl's now still form.

Whoever did this would pay dearly. Timber Wolf was the closest person he had to a good/best friend, more so than he and the original Superman/Superboy, even though they would kill anyone for saying it.

It was most notable after the Legion Fangirl even months prior.

And Phantom Girl was like a friend to him as well. An annoying, talkative, rather headstrong friend with a bit of a tendency to try to prove herself to the two of them. But a friend none the less.

Turning, he walked out of the room and began his short trek down the hall.

He came to a stop outside the familiar door and barely knocked as he slid the door open, "Cos, I've got a possible lead on how to find Timber Wolf and whoever took him.".

Cosmic Boy turned form polishing his trophies, a habit he still couldn't out grow or cure, "What do you have?"

-Chapter End-

Man, do you know how hard it is to force so much material out without actually having thought it out for a period of time? I've had t rewrite so much stuff, and that was more than halfway through summer vacation.

Hopefully I'll be able t get back into the loop of updating, though when is now questionable. But I'm trying.

Talon and Brin wil meet next chapter. And there's the hints of romance I promised you all. You just gotta really pay attention for them, I mean this is Timber Wolf and Phantomgirl we're talking about.

Either way, enjoy the story!


End file.
